The Heartless One
by Animelover133
Summary: Sora is beyond shocked when his parents force him into an arranged marriage, which he wants no part in. Things take an unexpected turn when he meets someone...well...different. Based on Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. RikuxSora!
1. Ignored

**Forget it, I can't take it anymore. This story has been sitting in my phone and I couldn't wait for me to finish one of my longer fanfictions. So here, I'm going to write this and I refuse to be angry about it.**

 **Based on Tim Burton's _Corpse Bride_ , but there are things I've changed. SO! Hope you enjoy it...well, not this chapter, seeing as it's really sad...**

 **Yeah, I decided to go a lot darker with this fanfic, just warning you guys. Death, suicide, rape, etc. I warned you!**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

Sora didn't much care for Twilight Town. The place itself was too confined and compacted for such an adventurous spirit as the brunet. It was nice, yes, but it wasn't what Sora could ever see as calling "home". And Roxas, his twin brother, shared the latter of these opinions, his own bright spirit grew to accept the town, got comfortable. This surprised the young 14-year old, to say the least.

Before he knew it, he was watching his brother rush out the door each and every day, venturing out into town with his beloved friends and having his own little adventures, gaining strong bonds with the majority of the townsfolk along the way. Which ended with everyone knowing himself as "Roxas' brother" and not as his actual name. He doubted they even knew what his real name was. Roxas' three close friends – Hayner, Pence and Olette – may have been kind and welcoming, but Sora just didn't feel connected here. Not with this town. Not with these people.

This resulted in Sora being left behind, confused and alone at home, day after day. Their parents, Squall and Cloud Leonhart (Squall only allowed his husband to dare call him that, seeing as he preferred to be called Leon), both encouraged Roxas and Sora, the latter of whom didn't wish to go out and force himself to converse with the town more than he already had to. He couldn't find it in himself to connect like Roxas did and nothing his parents said changed that.

"You'll grow to like it." Leon insisted with a laugh.

"It's a wonderful town, Sora. You should open up more, give it a chance. Locking yourself up in your room doesn't help you get friends." Cloud advised sternly.

Sora could only sigh and did neither of those things, dragging his feet as he made his way back upstairs to his room. He would sit on his windowsill, one leg hanging out of the open window as he watched the sun set behind the tall buildings. Like every other day it did. Just like their old home, Traverse Town. The place his parents had met and started a family. The town that held such a doppelganger aura to that of Twilight Town, with its' constricting walls and quirky people. Things had changed when the boys had turned 8, where Cloud had asked for something new. And so a new home Leon provided.

Sora's seven years here were just as dull as before, but the absence of his brother was an obvious hole in his life that he didn't enjoy. To him, this town was just a simple repeat of his hometown, with a little "change" of scenery and lack of Roxas' presence. There was still that unwelcome, disconnected feeling for him every time he stepped out of the house, of the strange distance he felt with every person he came across. He knew this wasn't the place for him and it honestly never would be; this town didn't have anything he wanted. He wanted something greater, something that didn't include a mundane town such as this.

He didn't have to wait much longer.

* * *

It was a normal, boring day for the brunet as he watched the sun setting on another dull day from his window. A spectacular view it may have been, but one Sora had seen countless times. Same sun, different day.

He already dressed for bed, waiting for this day to be over. His parents had yelled at him for being a hermit and Roxas had poked fun at him this morning about the same thing, teasingly inviting him to join him and his friends for some fun. The brunet couldn't wish hard enough for this day to end, in all honesty.

So imagine his surprise when the day took a turn when Cloud burst into his room, hair even more disheveled and eyes wide in unspoken horror. Sora frowned and opened his mouth to question the strangeness of his 'mother', but he didn't get to.

"Get your shoes on and come outside. Now!" the blond demanded in a rush.

Sora sat there, stunned at this, and watched him leave the room, feet slapping on the wooden floor. Usually he would get an answer, but this time, something felt off about Cloud's actions and tone. The unkempt style, the harsh tone, the unexpected entrance…all of it screamed that something wasn't right.

Sora didn't continue to sit there and hopped over to stuff his feet into his shoes, ignoring the fact that he hadn't put them on correctly and he was ruining the heels of them. Running out into the hallway and down the stairs, his ears picked up the odd sound of voices. He stopped short in the living room, staring at the open door and the huge scene that stood outside his house: flashing police cars, a fire truck and an ambulance in the background; nearly all of the town, surrounding the area; Leon and Cloud, clinging to one another as they spoke to a police officer.

He didn't know if he should go outside or stay in here, unsure of what to make of all this commotion. The officer was moving his mouth, gesturing with a gloved hand that held a pen while he held a small notebook, occasionally scratching his blond goatee.

Sora's mouth went dry as he forced his feet to move and go join his parents. He felt suddenly cold as he took in the scene, despite the fact it was spring and warm out. The officer noticed him before his parents did, an eyebrow raised in intrigue as Sora went to cling to Leon's side. His father tensely put an arm around him protectively without so much as a word. Sora didn't dare open his mouth now and ask what was going on. He wasn't expecting the man to poke a finger down at him, sharp blue eyes observing and scrutinizing him in a very uncomfortable manner.

"So he looks like this little guy, hm?" Sora frowned at the accent. "Just with blond hair?"

"Yes." Leon answered.

The officer nodded thoughtfully and then gave Sora a final glance before beginning to scribble in the notebook some more. He then abruptly said farewell and turned on his heel, heading back to his car. Sora already felt better as he watched the man drive way, the other police cars following close behind.

He dared himself to speak. "Who was that? What's going on?"

Cloud seemed unable to respond, which left Leon to do the talking. The blond simply buried his head into his husband's shoulder and made a bunch of whimpering sounds.

"That…that was Officer Luxord Argentum. He wanted to make sure he had all the information…and an identification of sorts."

"For what?" Sora asked curiously.

"…for you brother." Sora blinked back in confusion. "Roxas is missing, Sora."

* * *

The next few days were torture for the Leonhart family. The town began a search, not wanting to give up hope on the wondrous little boy that had gained so many friends; Sora was not among them. The brunet stayed within his room, staring blankly up at the ceiling in shock. It all didn't feel real to him that his only brother had just up and vanished. Just…gone.

His friends, everyone he knew, didn't have a single clue where the blond could be and they had no leads either. Everyone was in the dark and it certainly wasn't normal for him to go and run off by himself in the first place. No, something was wrong, which is exactly what everyone feared and didn't dare say aloud, not wanting it to become a reality.

Cloud and Leon, after four days of sitting and pacing and sitting some more, found they didn't have the patience to wait in their house and just hope for good news. Instead, they joined the search and looked high and low for their missing son, practically begging Sora to stay home, safe and sound, standing by for any possible news. Sora didn't argue.

And so began the waiting game for Sora: to wait for any news, to wait for the next day to come, to wait for his parents to actually come home and replenish their nonexistent energy. Neither had returned for days now, even for a bite to eat or a quick nap, which meant they were running a fumes now. Fumes that seemed to hold out day by day.

Then again, Sora hadn't had much of an appetite and merely dozed off once or twice a day. It didn't help that he was in an empty house with nothing to do but wait. Waiting for news that may be good or bad. It terrified him that it might not be the former.

It went on like this for nearly three weeks, leaving Sora to curl up in a blanket and stare out the living room window, shaking back and forth. The search party had now branched out into the woods that surrounded the east edge of town, having found not even a trace of the blond. People were getting restless, hopeless, with Leon and Cloud the only ones managing to keep hold of hope. Hope that was nearly extinct.

Until, finally, there was a breakthrough.

Olette, one of Roxas' dear friends, was walking through the thick trees a bit further than most when she something caught her foot and tripped her. A few rushed to her aid, but Pence was the one to stop short and examine the odd lump that Olette had stumbled on. A lump that looked less like dirt and leaves and more like a knee sticking out of the ground.

Pence shouted for assistance as he got to his hands and knees, using his hands to dig. Cloud frantically joined him when he caught sight of the familiar jeans, desperately clawing at the ground as he prayed to whatever god he could think. Once dug out (with the help of actual shovels) and the police arrived, they were finally able to uncover the lump. Cloud crumbled in a heap of bitter tears, Leon bending down to hold him close. The father couldn't tear his eyes away, however, at the horrid sight that tore apart his own heart, too tired and weary to sob his own heart out.

They had finally found Roxas Leonhart.

* * *

The painful result of the search drastically changed things for the Leonhart family. The town, while they mourned the boy, didn't feel the heavy atmosphere and overwhelming pain that blanketed Sora and his parents. It was a silence that held the endless tears and heartbreak, which followed the family to the funeral as well, which happened a week after finding Roxas.

Sora dressed stiffly, almost mechanically. He didn't care to look at his own reflection in the mirror, afraid to see his twin's deathly pale face staring back at him instead. No, he avoided any mirror like the plague. Sadly, he couldn't find some way to hide the same face from his parents, which was an obvious strain on their hearts. Sora had never hated being an identical more than he did right now.

Sora made his way downstairs as slowly as possible, numb as can be. Cloud was already waiting, sitting in the living room and staring at his hands while silent tears ran down his face. Sora said nothing as he made his way into the kitchen, where he found his father tiredly rubbing his eyes, exhausted beyond belief. It took him a moment to take notice of his son standing there.

"Oh…Sora, you're ready. Is Cloud…?"

"In the living room."

Leon nodded. "Then let's go."

Sora tried to ignore the fact that his own father refused to look him in the face anymore, same as Cloud. He followed behind his parents out the door and into the car, wanting nothing more than to disappear himself. No one said a thing the entire way.

The funeral was downright unbearable, with many crying and sobbing as they stood around and watched the white casket be lowered into the dirt. As for the Leonhart family, they could barely manage to stand there, looking akin to statues, and curl in on themselves, numb to their surroundings and own emotions. It went on like that for the rest of the day, which seemed to last for an eternity, drawing out the painful experience that none could properly process. None of them ever imagined this would be their reality.

The only thought that gave Sora some comfort was that he wouldn't be the only one losing sleep tonight. And many, many more to come in the future.

* * *

 **Now hold on! HOLD. ON. Don't come at me with the torches and pitchforks just yet. Bear with me here and let me continue the story, because this is sort of important.**

 **And, if you'd like, you can guess who did it. Start making bets, people!**

 **Until the next chapter~!**


	2. Rock Bottom

**Here we are! Chapter 2 should give you guys more answers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything except tears.**

* * *

The Leonhart family didn't stay long after the funeral. Leon and Cloud stayed up for days after it, whispering worries and concerns of the safety of their remaining son, who had been curled up in bed, too far in depression to speak. As for the mourning parents, they had already decided they couldn't stay here, where Roxas had been such an important part of this town. They needed a new start.

So they ultimately came to the conclusion to move, far from the pain and death that had suddenly struck their family. Death that still loomed, seeing as no one knew of how Roxas had been killed. The authorities had named it a murder, yet had no criminal to accuse said crime. Leon didn't want anyone else in his dear family to be next.

And so they packed up, including Roxas' belongings, and Sora begrudgingly followed, ending up in the fancy city of Terra di Partenza that held row upon row of what could only be labeled as mansions not mere houses. Rich folk, expensive cars, endless amounts of money; the difference in scenery was staggering. The moment they set foot in the city, Sora didn't feel welcome in any way. If anything, the young boy only felt empty and uncomfortable, the change doing nothing to help his depression.

His parents, however, found it refreshing. They unpacked with smiles on their faces, excited for what this new home would bring them. It dampened upon the sight of their son, still held down by pain. It forced them to put Sora in therapy, twice a week with Ms. Aerith, who Sora managed to actually form a connection with. As for Cloud and Leon, they slowly helped one another, pulling one another out of their own despair that threatened them, as both a couple and a family. Leaning on each other was a blessed relief that saved them in the end.

Sora, as the years went by, couldn't find that foundation as his parents could, no matter how many sessions he had with Ms. Aerith. It wasn't just the disconnection he had wherever he lived, but something inside of him couldn't let go of the tragedy of Roxas' death. And whatever it was, no counseling or therapy could change that.

Aerith came upon that answer after seeing the quiet brunet for three years and told his parents as such. Their hearts, though heavy at the facts, agreed to cut Sora from the sessions and let him find his own way towards peace, refusing to push him into anything else.

"If the only thing we can do is be there for him, we'll be there for him." Cloud concluded one night to his husband.

"Of course." Leon leaned in to kiss him. "He's our son."

But while they may have wholeheartedly agreed on such a thing, it was never to be true. This is where the spiral of Sora's life began and where his adventure started.

* * *

Leon was a man of many talents, which meant he could easily provide for his family. Cloud, although his husband insisted he didn't need to work, went and made his own salary, earning the family a good bit of money. This was why they could easily afford to live in such a city, where everyone tried to show off what they had. This eventually earned Leon a name in such a massive place, deeming him and his family in the top five richest families in Terra di Partenza.

But rumors always followed and follow they did. Of Sora refusing to marry anyone lower in stature, that the boy didn't exist because he was never seen leaving the estate, of countless other ridiculous jabs that were far from true. These things still managed to reach the ears of the brunet and it affected him over time. He grew to hate the city of spoiled people that lacked empathy, hated looking out his window and seeing the shiny shell of everyone that spoke badly about him and his family. He almost wished they had stayed in Twilight Town.

These rumors, however, became to be too much for his parents. At the ripe age of 18, Sora was sat down and given a solemn, one-sided conversation with his parents. Leon did most of the talking.

"We've lived in this new society for about four years now, Sora. But my job here has new responsibilities, which also means more pressure on me. I'm going to grow old and die soon, Sora. You know that. I have an inheritance waiting for you, but I can't have you cut our family tree short." Cloud gave him a look. "What I mean is, you haven't been…particularly social during our time here and that lessens your chances of finding someone to marry and continue our family name. We need you to do, Sora. We feel that you could be happy with a family of your own. You could start anew and finally let go of the past."

"And we can be grandparents." Cloud added with a smile.

The two men laughed, but Sora just stared, unable to find the words to say. His heart sank as his father looked back at him, continuing the conversation.

"And, as your parents, we love you and want what's best for you. But, due to the circumstances now, we had to take things into our own hands…and set you up with someone here in the city."

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ Sora could only think. He still couldn't say a single word, completely speechless. Would it even matter if he did say anything at this point? What would it accomplish for anyone, anyway?

"We already met her ahead of time and she's a very sweet girl, well-educated. I work with her father and her mother is just as kind. They're a good family, Sora, and she's good company. I think you would like her."

Sora could feel his hands curling into fists in his lap, anger coursing through him. They had gone behind his back, without warning, and were now forcing him to pair up with some stranger?!

Cloud gave his son a cautious look. "Sora…? Would you like to say anything?"

The young male couldn't even find it in himself to actually use words at this point, standing to his feet and leaving behind the horrid conversation. He made his way up the spiral staircase and into his room, closing the door before leaning back against the wood, still shocked by his parents' actions. It took him a moment to collect himself and actually vocally rant to himself.

"Marry someone? I don't even know what she looks like! I could care less about this damned society or Dad's inheritance. He didn't care about that back money or status back in Twilight Town! If we had just stayed in Twilight Town, none of this would be happening!"

The brunet began to pace, hands pulling at his unruly hair in an attempt to relax and hopefully not break something in his room.

"And I didn't even want to get married! Sure, I might find someone later on down the road, but who knows if that'll even happen. But I don't care about money or the family name. That's the last thing I'm worried about right now! Carry on the family name? Why? I don't want to be a husband or father. I've barely turned 18, damnit!"

He slumped onto his bed, head in his hands, trying to blink back the burning tears. He didn't know what to do, but he had feeling he wouldn't be able to actually do anything to change this. The thought hurt.

"I don't want to marry anyone…" He choked out. "I wish Roxas were here…he would know what to do."

He didn't come out of his room for the rest of the week.

* * *

He knew he wouldn't get to talk his parents out of the idea of him marrying a stranger and he wasn't going to bother fighting them on it; the whole thing was going to go how Leon wanted it and that was just how it was going to be. The whole ordeal had made him lose even more sleep than he already did.

The next week, the meeting was official and Sora was terrified. Cloud had demanded he dress nice for the occasion and he reluctantly threw on a suit and tie, staring at his mirrored self, his face contorted into a mixture of fear and anger. He hadn't felt this horrible since Roxas' death. This was an arranged marriage he had no say in. Weren't those a thing of the past?

As he made his way downstairs, he was met with the sight of Cloud and Leon roaming around the mansion, yelling back and forth at one another. Sora, feeling like even more of a wallflower, stayed on the stairs and made sure he wasn't in their way.

"Squall, where'd you put my shoes?"

"They're probably with my hat." Leon shouted from the living room.

"Well, where's your hat, damnit! We don't have all day!" Cloud replied, stepping out of the kitchen.

"That's what I'd like to know, Cloud, because I can't find it!"

The blond groaned and flung his hands into the air, continuing to search for his shoes. Sora sighed and stared down at his shaking hands, his body stiff. He didn't like the itchy suit, he was sweaty profusely and he didn't want to go anywhere. He hadn't been outside in over four years now, having only looked at the outside world from the windows. Did he really want to venture out now and make this "engagement" official?

"Cloud, where the hell is my tie?!"

"I put it on the bed! Unless you went and moved it!"

Leon sighed and made his way past his son to get upstairs, completely set on his task. Not even a hello or a glance his way. Sora swallowed back the lump in his throat and tried to stop the tears before they started. The bomb his parents had dropped on him last week was taking its toll on him. Part of him had considered running away from this wealthy, stuck up city and beginning his life elsewhere, free from such things. But that idea was too drastic, too unsettling, that he immediately talked himself out of it. Which left him still stuck in this situation.

"Alright, I'm ready." Leon said, making his way down the stairs while fixing his tie. "Has Cloud found his shoes yet?"

It took Sora a moment to realize he was being spoken to. "I don't think so."

"Where is that man? Cloud!"

"What now?!" The blond huffed as he walked out of the dining room. "I see you've found your tie."

"And you still only have socks on. Geez, you're a mess. We gotta go or else we're going to be late."

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest. "We can't leave until I find my shoes, Squall."

"Would you quit calling me that and keep looking? I'd rather not be late for this meeting. First impressions are important."

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose, something he had gotten from his husband. "I'll check upstairs again, you look downstairs."

While the two adults started moving around the house again, Sora stayed where he was, trying to just focus on breathing. In…out…in…and out. He was going to meet his mysterious bride in only a few hours.

"Finally!" Leon exclaimed, rushing out of the living room, two shiny shoes held high in the air. "They were under the coffee table. Now let's go!"

"Did you put them there?" Cloud demanded as he ran downstairs gracefully.

"No, now let's _go_."

The two continued bickering as Cloud snatched the shoes from his husband and proceeded to put them on. Sora could feel his heart sinking further and further into his stomach, sitting there like a stone. Leon went and made his way to the front door, then, catching the poor boy's attention.

"I'm starting the car. We're running short on time here."

Sora flinched as the Leon left the house, closing the door behind him. Cloud shook his head as he finished tying his shoes, standing to his feet.

"Ready, Sora?"

He didn't know how to reply, so he settled on just making his way to the front door. Before he could walk past the blond, Cloud stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Blue eyes clashed and there was a moment of tense silence before any words were spoken.

"This is for your own good. For our family. For Roxas."

That last bit hit Sora's heart like a bullet and he inhaled sharply before shoving off his hand and marching out the door, Cloud following behind him.

* * *

 **And there we have it! What do you guys think? Yes? No?**

 **You will soon be meeting the bride-to-be and her family, too. Can't wait to hear what you guys think!**

 **Until next chapter~!**


	3. The Hikari Family

**You guys ready for this?**

 **Bet you weren't expecting these three to be the Hikari's, huh?**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Corpse Bride.**

 **Oh, by the way, there won't be any music because...well, there's not. I love the soundtrack of this movie, but I just couldn't put in the songs. I'm sorry in advance.**

* * *

The drive there was long, but the entire city was massive to begin with. Leon and Cloud made small talk, occasionally arguing over directions while Cloud buried his head in a large map. Sora sat silently in the back, refusing to answer whenever they spoke to him. He took to staring blankly out the window, wondering how dangerous it would be to jump out of a moving car. With the crazy acceleration Leon was doing, there was little chance of him surviving…not that that wasn't a bad idea either.

"What time is it, Cloud? I forgot to grab my watch."

The blond pulled back his sleeve and eyed the expensive anniversary present. "Ten past eight."

"Alright. So we'll actually get there in time. Good to know."

"Unless you end up crashing. Or traffic."

Sora held his breath and hoped for either. Maybe the universe wouldn't be so cruel.

"You just look at the bright side of everything, Cloud." Leon commented sarcastically.

"Shut it, Squall. Focus on driving." Cloud pecked his cheek. "And make sure to take this turn that's coming up on your right. We should get there quicker."

Sora silently pleaded in his head for them to miss the turn. He had yet to figure a way out of this and he needed all the time he could get.

"What, this one?"

"Yes! Don't miss it."

Leon obeyed and did so, to Sora's dismay, and continued driving. The two adults kept talking and their son watched in sorrow at what he would never have. They loved each other so much and their connection was so strong that nothing could break them apart. He wondered how his "fiancé" would act around him or if she would even like him.

He contemplated jumping out of the car the rest of the way there.

* * *

Dread bathed over him when his parents pointed out the mansion, looming ahead in the distance. He could tell that this family was well-off, with a golden enclosure, a groomed garden that was the front yard. The young male felt sick to his stomach as he slumped further and further in the backseat until Leon told him to sit upright and not slouch.

To Sora, this was no different than being driven to prison for life. Now that he thought about it, going to prison would make him much happier right now.

"We're here. Finally."

As the car got to the gates, they swung up, Leon moving into the circular driveway, a dried up fountain sitting in the center of it. Sora's parents stepped out of the car once it was turned off, stepping up to one another to hold hands, exchanging worried looks.

"Sora. Come on, let's go." Leon called.

The young male did so, stepping out of the car and begrudgingly followed his parents as they walked to the front door of the mansion. His footsteps slowed as he began to take in his surroundings and took notice of the property. Instead of beautiful greenery, there was only dirt and a few dead leaves. The fountain seemed to be, not only broken, unused for quite a while. Everything that had looked grand and beautiful from afar now looked abandoned.

"Maybe we have the wrong house." Sora muttered.

"Sora! Get over here."

With a sigh, he resigned himself to his fate

* * *

Sora was amazed when they were let inside, coming into the grand foyer that had two rows of butlers and maids, all bowing as they walked in. The awe was cut short when he took the lack of décor, as if someone had come and stripped everything away, neglecting to grab a few dull paintings and the white grand piano that sat beneath the curved staircases that led up to the second story.

A butler that seemed to hold a permanent frown on his face stepped forward, gesturing to the second story balcony. All three Leonhart's turned their attention and eyes upward.

"Announcing Lord and Lady Hikari."

There stood two people, arm in arm, doused in riches from their clothes to the jewels. The two began to make their way down one staircase and Sora tried not to think about the fact that he was about to be introduced like a trophy. His stomach churned as the lord of the house, a man with wild pink hair, locked eyes with him. They were gleeful, but cold as he assessed the young man. Sora was glad for the man to switch his attention to his parents.

"He's the spitting image of you, Leonhart. And Cloud is just has handsome as you described."

"Don't start on formalities, Marluxia. You know I hate being called that."

Marluxia smirked. "Yes, I'm aware. Vexen, go ahead and prepare the tea in the parlor.

The butler with the frown bowed and left, the other servants following after him, leaving them alone. Marluxia spoke then, addressing the soon-to-be groom.

"Do come closer so I can get a good look at my future son-in-law."

Sora gulped and did so, getting a closer look at the Hikari couple as well. Marluxia seemed feminine, yet held a masculine aura to him that Sora didn't like. As for Lady Hikari, who hadn't even raised her eyes from the floor, was beautiful in every way, from her platinum blonde hair to her delicate features. She could easily be mistaken for a mythical being.

"You certainly do have an interesting combination of your parents, you know. That slightly child-like face of Cloud, the brown hair of Squall. But that wild hair…and eyes like the sea." He chuckled, patting his wife's hand. "He has such striking features, don't you think so Namine?"

She nodded slightly, her eyes stuck to the floor. "Just like his parents."

Again, that odd feeling swept over Sora and sunk deep into the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right about this home or the people inside it, but he wasn't sure what it was. And he was being forced into this family.

"Uh…thank you." he managed to say, remembering his manners.

Marluxia eyed him and opened his mouth, but Sora was saved by the sour butler, coming over to announce that the parlor was ready for them. The host eagerly waved his guests to follow him as they began to make their way into the house, making forced small talk as they went. But the adults failed to see the young man that was straying behind them before he stopped following altogether, watching them leave without even noticing his absence.

Sora exhaled slowly when they disappeared from his view, glad for the moment of solitude that he had been craving for so long. Making his way back into the empty grand foyer, he allowed himself to relax and fiddle with his cufflinks as he gazed around him in curiosity, silently questioning the lack of furniture and fancy décor that should have adorned every available surface. The place looked nice, but just as abandoned as the yard out front.

The only thing that held any beauty in the foyer was the lone piano, a white bench sitting in front of it. He jumped and spun around at the sound of a door opening and closing, but no one ever appeared to drag him to the parlor. He breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that his parents and the Hikaris' were so oblivious. He wasn't exactly jumping for joy about this whole arrangement.

His attention turned back to the piano and glanced around before going to sit down on the bench, sighing wearily as he flopped down and proceeded to lean against the piano itself. He nearly leapt out of his skin when a jumble of notes sounded from it, worried someone would have heard the noise and come see about it, but he breathed easy after a few moments and turned to face the piano.

"Geez, stupid thing. Trying to rat me out here?" he hissed.

"You _are_ aware that pianos can't speak, right?" a sweet voice spoke.

Sora nearly had a heart attack and stumbled to his feet, hitting his knee on the piano and managing to topple the bench over in the process. He winced, biting his lip as he tried to stop his hands from shaking, hoping he wasn't about to get in trouble by some maid.

"Today's just out to get me…" he mumbled.

"Hm…you're a jumpy one."

It took him three tries to successfully righten the bench, seeing as he kept dropping it, and finally turned to face the owner of the voice. He was surprised to find a young woman standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a dark pink gown and giving him a weird look. Sora connected the dots and felt his mouth go dry as he stared mutely back at the one he was supposed to marry.

"You're not…not what I was expecting." She made her way over to him, giving him a view of blue eyes and auburn hair, but held an uncanny resemblance to her mother. "But I assume, by the look on your face, you could say the same in regards to me."

He wondered if screaming and running out the front doors would be a suitable action, but he held his ground at the last second. If he did run off, it would leave him and his family in a bad light, which would easily travel around and kill their reputation. He couldn't go and do that, no matter how much he wanted to flee. He needed to present himself like the trophy he was and that was all there was to it. He didn't get to, however, as she kept talking.

"So you're Sora Leonhart. My father refuses to shut up about you and your family. Says you're the ideal husband for me. Not sure he mentioned…talking to inanimate objects."

Cheeks going warm, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly while attempting to find something to say. She immediately rolled her eyes and reached forward to grab his hand, pumping it up and down with an iron grip in a business-like fashion.

"Kairi Hikari. You and I are going to be married soon, so try to use my first name. It would be pointless to call me Miss Hikari or something like that."

He cleared his throat. "Sora."

"I know, silly. I just said that a moment ago. Now sit down and relax. You look paler than my mother."

He obeyed without a word, sitting back down onto the piano bench and trying to ease his nerves as she sat down beside him, looking pristine and relaxed, her posture perfect in every way. It was silent for a tense moment before Sora pressured himself to speak and end the silence.

"Kairi…I actu-"

"Kairi Hikari!"

"Sora!"

* * *

 **Uh oh. They're in troubleeeee~**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it so far.**


	4. Rehearsal

**I LIVEEEEE!**

 **Anyway, I apologize in advance due to all the family and personal drama that's been over my head. Ugh, I can't stand it anymore and I'm ready for college at this point.**

 **Sorry, ignore me. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

At the exclamation, both young adults jumped to their feet, heads turned to see both fathers coming down the hall. Leon looked irritated, but it paled in comparison to Marluxia's contorted face, rage coming off him in waves. Sora wished he could sink into oblivion right then and there, waiting for the scolding of his life.

"Kairi, you should know better! Being alone with your fiancée is absolutely undignified. Now, come along and join the rest of us." He eyed Sora for a moment until the poor boy began to squirm under his gaze. "We have a wedding to prepare."

"Yes, Father."

Kairi lifted her skirts and followed obediently behind her father without even glancing back, leaving Sora and Leon alone. The young man bit his lip as his father stared him down, hoping to get this over with.

"I didn't teach you well enough, I suppose."

That was it. Those few words were all his father uttered and simply sighed before turning and going back to the parlor, motioning for his son to follow. Shoulders slumped in disappointment and pain, the two men silently made their way back to the others, where conversation was lacking and the food and tea was barely touched on the table between them. What an awkward meeting this was going to be.

Kairi sat beside her father on one couch, nibbling on a miniature cake and letting her father do all the speaking for her. Cloud, sitting on a couch that faced the Hikari's, was the only one that was talking, with Marluxia being the only one responding. Lady Hikari, who sat on the other side of her husband, stared down into her tea that looked to be untouched.

"There you are!" Cloud stood to his feet and ushered Sora to sit down before making Leon sit in the middle and taking the last available seat. "Now we can start the real planning."

Cloud and Marluxia, with Leon saying something every so often, began to lay out the plans, barely even acknowledging the silent bride and groom. Said groom, as he glanced at the lovely woman sitting across the table from him, wished he had been given a bit more time alone with her. He had been so close in saying what had been on his mind in the foyer, which would have burnt this whole ordeal to the ground. So close…until that pink-haired stranger he was to call "father-in-law" interrupted and destroyed his chance.

Now he had no way out.

* * *

After nearly three hours of sitting and listening about his wedding, Sora was glad for something else to do. Marluxia had called for the local priest (granted, the _only_ priest) to come and join them in hopes of getting a little rehearsal going. Sora didn't bother putting up a fight and got into position beside Kairi, standing before the (strangely young) man.

Sora had never seen the man before and hadn't even been aware the city had a church. Then again, it wasn't like he got out much or even cared what this city had to offer. Like arranged marriages, for example.

The priest curtly introduced himself as Zexion, a large black book tucked under one arm. His dark robes contrasted against his pale complexion and bright eyes (well, eye), his face half obscured by his oddly-colored hair. He was handsome, to say the least, but his expression was blank, tinted with boredom, as he opened the book and flipped through it leisurely.

Kairi didn't even fidget as she stood, waiting for the rehearsal to begin. Sora wished he had even half of her calmness, if only to stop his fingers from tapping endlessly against his pocket that held Lady Hikari's ring, which was currently serving as a simple replacement until they got the real one.

"Sora Leonhart."

Said person flinched at the voice, but looking at the priest. "Yes?"

"You may not have been aware, but there is a certain vow that you must memorize and say in order for this to be done correctly. Understood?" He nodded. "Good. There are also a number of steps you must take as well, courtesy of the city law."

"Wait, this is required?" Cloud spoke up.

Zexion smirked. "If you want this marriage to be legal and binding, then yes."

"Oh no…"

Sora gulped as Zexion began to explain, one finger skimming the book as he read aloud and forced the brunet to repeat after him.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows and pray for them to end." Sora meekly stated, putting his hand in hers. "With my heart, I ask that both our hearts will blend."

He paused and looked for affirmation, but Zexion simply thrust an unlit candle into Sora's free hand, as well as one to Kairi, and gestured for him to continue. The room waited in silence.

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." The two imitated touching the others' candle wick, which were to be lit on their wedding day, acting as symbolism. Sora gulped as he gave the candle back, an empty goblet replacing the candle. "With my cup, I shall fill yours endlessly with wine." He mimed taking a drink before handing it to Kairi, who did the same. She didn't seem to notice his hands were shaking. "A-and with…with this…"

"Get the ring out before you say the words." Zexion sighed.

Sora's hands shook harder as he attempted to fish the ring out of his pocket, feeling the pressure on him grow. Why was he doing this rehearsal correctly? He didn't want this!

"Any day now."

"I…sorry…"

Behind him, he heard Cloud groan and whisper, "This is a disaster."

He managed to grab the ring, pulling it out of his pocket and timidly presented the ring, which glittered faintly in his hand. Zexion rolled his eyes and pressed the groom to continue.

"And w-with this….this ring…" he trailed off.

Sora stood there with what felt like hours, his eyes fixated between the beautiful ring and the woman that was waiting patiently by his side, completely submissive to their fate. He wondered what would have happened if they had had more time to speak earlier today in the foyer. Would she have been on his side, absolutely against this forced marriage? Was she just as obedient as her mother, bowing her head to whatever Marluxia said? Did she even care that she was forever going to be bound to him?

Sora dropped the ring on the ground.

"I don't want to marry you, Kairi."

Marluxia and Cloud simultaneously stood to their feet as Sora pulled away from the young woman, who had a mixture of shock and amazement on her face.

"Sora, this is no time to be joking around like this. Pick up the ring a-"

It had been three years in this city. Three, painful years of keeping his mouth shut and his head down, trying to stay out of trouble and out of everyone's hair. Three years without his twin brother, three years of feeling ignored and silenced and brushed aside. And Sora was tired of doing nothing.

"I'm not going to marry anyone. Not now. Not with a stranger."

He turned around to face the adults, locking eyes with his parents. Cloud looked slightly upset and Leon was staring at him in confused anger. His stomach twisted at the sight, but he held his ground, reminding himself what they were making him do.

"I'm not marrying her."

Marluxia, who had seemed too furious to even speak this entire time, stormed up to him and reached out to grab him. Sora sidestepped and jumped away, heart pounding. With one last look at his parents, he ran out of the parlor and out of the house as fast as he could, leaving the front door open in his wake, along with a group of adults still shouting for him to come back.

* * *

 **Geez, were you born in a barn, Sora? At least close the door behind you.**

 **See ya later, Sor'~**


	5. Strange Meeting

**Alright! I had some time to fill in while I waited for homework crap, so this was what I decided to do. College is insanity.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter~**

 **I don't own anything besides the backgrounds.**

* * *

Sora hadn't been outside, hadn't exercised in so long, that his muscles felt the strain far too soon. But he continued onward, his hair bouncing and legs going as the wind smacked him in the face. It felt like he had just been freed from his shackles, gliding through the air. Why hadn't he done this sooner?

He realized the answer to that question quickly: he knew nothing about this place. As he rushed up and down streets with their fancy yards and large homes, Sora became endlessly lost in no time. Panting, he slowed his pace until he was merely strolling along, glancing at each expensive house. For once, he felt a sense of awe instead of boredom, still breathless from what he had done moments ago.

Very few people took notice of him, oblivious to everything around them as they spoiled themselves rotten. Sora wondered if any of them wanted to be free and roam as they pleased without any expectations or responsibilities. The outside world had never been so welcoming to the young man until today and he reveled in it as he continued down the sidewalk, his attention focused on a gated mansion that was for sale.

"Whoa…" Sora whispered. "Is that a forest?"

He pressed upon against the cold bars of the gate and stared in wonder at the sight of tall, beautiful trees. They towered so high and Sora, after so many years of inner silence, felt a stirring of reckless adventure inside of him, spurred on by his rush of freedom. With a boyish grin, he began to climb the fence and scurried up, successfully landing on his feet on the other side.

His feet carried him, as if he were in a dream, around the side of the house, peeking into the windows and feeling slightly disappointed at the empty place. When he finally got to the back of the massive house, he sucked in a breath at what he found. A large stone bridge, overgrown with vines, was connecting the backyard to the large forest just beyond. A moment of hesitation overtook him, but it was quickly replaced with that renewed flame.

He didn't look behind him as he moved onto the bridge, glancing down to see a little stream running below it, gurgling happily. Over the bridge he went, strolling through the trees, picking up the pace little by little. The air was fresh, cool. Every one of his problems had been left behind him and it felt more like a pinch of his past self had returned, if ever briefly. Silence had never been such an amazing companion.

"If only you could see me now, Roxas."

He kept moving, deeper and deeper, allowing himself to enjoy the calm. It was interrupted when came into a clearing, where two deer were standing close together, nuzzling each other affectionately. The scene made him pause and stare, his mind conjuring up the image of the lovely Kairi Hikari, her red hair framing her face and blank, dull eyes. She had seemed more like that of a doll than anything else.

He kicked at the ground. "What would I have gotten out of that sort of marriage, anyway? She just seems so…dead inside. She certainly looked about as unhappy about our arrangement as I was, so why didn't she say something?" He watched the two deer scurry off, having been frightened by his voice. "And my parents…I can't believe them. I hadn't planned on marrying so young and then they go and control me like I didn't matter…"

He paused within the middle of the clearing as he trailed off as more questions and doubt filled his mind. What would happen when he had to return home? Would he be disowned? Would his parents still force the marriage to occur, regardless of how he felt on the matter? Should he even bother now…?

"Damnit…Roxas, you were always better at this stuff than me."

"Roxas certainly wouldn't have run away from his problems, that's for sure."

Sora screamed and fumbled around in fright. "Who's there?!"

"Relax, Leonhart. No need to flip out." Sora searched the clearing, but saw nothing. "You're jumpier than your brother, too."

"…where are you?"

"Right here, moron. Are you blind?" a voice said from right behind him.

Sora spun around and his nose brushed against a strong chest, an earthy scent clogging his nose. Flinching away, he stared up to see a man with silver hair that reached his shoulders, wearing a black cloak and a blindfold. The man had his head bent downward, as if he was looking right at him.

"Wha…who _are_ you?"

"An acquaintance of your brother." Sora opened his mouth. "What are you even doing here?"

"I…er…"

"Don't tell me you actually trespassed in order to get here. Roxas is gonna kill you."

Sora frowned at the present tense. "My brother has been dead for years, you bastard."

A long pause. "…right."

"Well, what are _you_ doing here? You don't exactly seem like a rich boy."

The man snorted at the snappy retort. "I don't think that's any of your business. Besides, aren't you the spoiled little Leonhart child?"

"Hardly." Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"…Then perhaps you might wanna let me in on what you were muttering about earlier? Seems like you're in quite the situation."

Sora lowered his eyes. "…you knew Roxas?"

"Uh…yes."

"Then…I guess you're the only person I can talk to here." Sora sighed. "Roxas always did have the awesome friends."

The stranger tilted his head to the side before cracking a smile, holding out a gloved hand. "Well, you can call me Ri…Rei."

"Sora." The brunet took a deep breath. "I was forced into an arranged marriage and I met my 'wife' and her family today. It was a complete disaster."

Rei was silent for a moment. "Was she that bad?"

"No! Well…she just seemed…too perfect. Intelligent, beautiful, rich. But everything about that family was just…off. Like she was a puppet and not an actual human being."

"Too submissive." Rei commented.

"Exactly! And when we started doing the rehearsal, I just…couldn't go through with it." Sora grit his teeth. "My parents have been pressing this on me as if they don't care about me or how I feel. What if I want to marry for something over than title and money? Or maybe actually even know them, for starters?"

"You sound like a hopeless romantic." Rei gagged.

Sora gave him a quirky smile. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rei changed the pitch of his voice into a squeaky voice. "Oh, mom! I wanna just marry for love!"

Both burst out laughing immediately, until Sora was red in the face and Rei was bent over, chortling. Wiping the tears from his face, Sora caught his breath. When was the last time he'd laughed like this? Smiled this much? Been so at ease?

"I sound nothing like that, you know." Sora said, lightly punching Rei in the shoulder. "Jerk."

"I beg to differ." Rei replied, grinning.

"Anyway! I just didn't want to be married and so…I left. Told my family off and stated I had no intention of being forced into it and ran."

"Well, that sounds a lot less cowardly. What did the bride have to say on the matter?"

"That's the thing…she seemed so taken aback, but not at being refused. I think she was shocked by the fact that I had stood up for myself, against both our families."

"So you ran off. Now what? Not to burst your bubble, but I don't think it's a good idea to go running back to them."

Sora hung his head. "I know…that's what I'm worried about. It would be better if Roxas were here. He always knew what to do to convince my parents."

Rei stared(?) at him, as if pondering over something. Sora looked up and stared back, or at least tried to, at the blindfolded man. After a few quiet seconds, Rei smirked and stuck a hand in his coat pocket (there were pockets?), pulling out a silver item.

"Give me your hand."

Sora's walls raised a bit, but slowly held out his left hand. Rei took it and Sora watched in confusion as he slid a silver ring onto his ring finger. It was shaped into a heart, with a keyhole in the center of it. It was rather pretty, honestly.

"It's nice."

"Thanks. I made it." Rei still hadn't let go of his hand. "Just...try not to hate me too much in few minutes because of it."

The sudden switch in topic caught Sora off guard. "Huh?"

Rei only shook his head and Sora almost missed what he muttered next under his breath:

"Roxas is gonna kill me."

* * *

 **Are you guys ready for this? Huh? Huhhh?**

 **I'm so excited, but I won't get to write the next chapter for quite a while...**


	6. Bartender

**Now I have a job and classes and homework to juggle, so bear with me. I've been writing bit by bit, so I won't be updating very fast. but here we go, right into the story!**

 **I don't own Corpse Bride or Tim Burton or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Sora wasn't sure how to respond to the last statement Rei had made, but before he could snap at him, the trees began to smear, looking more like something out of a ruined painting then reality. The sky melted into the leaves and Rei blurred into a color of shapes. Sora grasped hold of the blur that was Rei's hand, panic overtaking him in the bewildering situation.

"Rei! What's going on?!"

"Don't let go. I'd rather not find out what happens if you do."

"What's happening? What did you do?!"

"Hold on tight, Sora."

Sora gulped, squeezing his eyes shut from the dizzying surroundings. With Rei's hand being the only thing keeping him from having an anxiety attack, he gripped it like a lifeline. The rest of his body seemed to freeze over, his feet glued to the ground and his arms turning to stone. What was going on?

An abrupt lurch took over his entire body, followed by twisting pain that settled deep within his bones and insides that Sora hadn't been prepared for. Everything seemed to be stabbing and warping his body in every way and it took Sora a few minutes to realize he was screaming. Even Rei's hand seemed to be ripping his hand from his arm.

His consciousness threatened to fail him as it continued on and on, never letting up. He knew he was crying and spewing out pathetic cries, wanting to end the torture that this stranger had put him through. If he wasn't in so much pain, Sora would have punched him.

In another instant, his body went numb and his legs gave out, falling on the ground in a curled up heap as he shook. Voices were speaking and people were moving around him, but Sora couldn't find strength to move or make a sound.

…was that music playing in the background?

A weight settled on his shoulder. "Sora…? Can you hear me?"

Wincing, the brunet forced his eyelids to open. There was low lighting and shadows that moved around, but he could only spot a few minor details. It took him a moment to realize Rei was bent down beside him, mouth turned down in a grimace. Common sense kicked in and Sora stumbled away, teeth clenched. His skin crawled with the aftermath of the strange pain he had felt, giving him pins and needles with every twitch.

"What did you do?" Sora croaked, wiping away his tears. "Where are we?"

Rei didn't make a move to get closer to him, sighing as stood to his feet. Sora flinched and moved further away, his back pressing against cool wood.

"We're…somewhere else. I brought you to my home." Rei carefully explained.

" _Where?_ " Sora hissed.

"…well, we're currently in Memory's Skyscraper. It's a hotel, but this is the bar."

Sora glared back at the vague response, but didn't push any further as his voice gave out on him. Why did it feel like he had swallowed a gallon of cotton? And was that a hint of bitter iron in the back of his mouth? Great.

He grit his teeth as he carefully shoved himself to his feet, snapping at Rei when he attempted to lend a hand. Rei slowly backed away and let Sora have his space, keeping at a distance. Sora struggled to stay standing, his vision shaky. He was able to, thankfully, use the cool wood for assistance and leaned heavily against it.

"Well well. Look what the Reaper brought in."

Sora raised his head and came face to face with narrow green eyes and a Cheshire-like grin. A small tattoo was beneath each eye, shaped in upside-down teardrops. His attire was matching to Rei's, black hood pulled over his head. The man stepped back, giving Sora a better view of his surroundings. He was leaning against a bar counter, with the smirking male obviously as the bartender. A cocktail shaker was in one of his gloved hands, the other reaching behind him to grab an empty cocktail glass, setting it in front of Sora with an unsettling grace.

"Axel…where's Namine?" Rei asked, coming up to the bar and keeping his distance with Sora. "It's kind of important."

Axel seemed to have not heard the urgency in Rei's tone, his attention entirely on Sora, who tried not to squirm under his gaze. The bartender chuckled after a moment.

"You screwed up, man. Big time." He began to flip the shaker from hand to hand, eyes gleaming in the dim light. "He's gonna kill you when he sees what you did. Namine too, probably."

Rei sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I just…I had a good reason to, alright? Namine can figure something out, so shut up."

With a shrug, Axel expertly tossed the shaker into the air before catching it and pouring it into the glass sitting on the counter. Sora stared at the clear liquid within, confused. Axel grinned and flicked his hand over the rim, the entire thing suddenly bursting into flame. Sora screamed and fell backwards in hopes of getting away from flames, followed by Axel exploding into laughter.

"He's certainly just as entertaining!"

Sora grit his teeth at the parlor trick and got to his feet, glaring at the bartender. Axel grinned and wiped at the corner of his eye, putting his hands on his hips and standing tall. Rei sighed in exasperation.

"Look, I have my reasons, alright?" Axel opened his mouth. "And yes, they're valid. Shove it, Axel."

Axel snorted at the remark, turning his eyes back to Sora for a moment before shrugging and turning to grab two bottles of liquor, one yellow and one red, putting them on the counter before bracing his hands on it.

"Look, I can't exactly do anything about this situation anyways. As for the squirt, you dragged him in this and you'll need to get him out of it. Which, you know, isn't exactly the easiest thing."

Rei looked frustrated by the comment. "I'm well aware. I didn't really think it through, alright?"

Axel gave a low whistle. "That's an understatement of the century."

"Where's Namine?"

"Up in the Round Room." Axel pointed out the door. "Just be careful. Not everyone is going to be exactly excited that you decided to take things into your own hands."

Rei's face turned temporarily weary. "No need to remind me that my head is basically on a silver platter now, Axel." He waved Sora to follow after him. "Let's go, Sora. There's someone you need to talk to and I have a mess to fix."

* * *

 **So...yeah. Yeah. This place, if you haven't noticed (and just so you guys don't get confused) is now taking place in The World That Never Was. Here's hoping you guys know the maps of this world well, otherwise you're gonna get lost. But remember, Google is your friend. OR just play KH.**

 **See you guys soon...I hope.**


	7. Answers

**I LIVE! Guys, it's been insanity for me here. Last semester, I broke my laptop and had no way of getting one to continue my stuff, not to mention all the personal problems I had. But now that I've finished another semester, got to take a well-needed break and I got a new laptop, I can finally breathe again. So here's the first chapter of 2018! And, ya know, the continuation of The Heartless One.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Corpse Bride.**

* * *

Sora glared at Rei and stood his ground. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell everything. How you got us here, what you did to me, where we are, how you even know Rox-"

Rei exasperatedly groaned and rubbed at his temples, growing frustrated each passing moment. Sora wasn't going to let even some stranger walk all over him. Axel was watching the scene with pure amusement, making a drink without even watching what he was doing with his hands.

"Sora, I promise I can explain things to you, but just not this minute. Could you please stop being a difficult prat and follow me? The quicker you do, the quicker you can leave."

"But-!"

"I think you should hear him out, Sora. He may be a moron for taking you here, but he _is_ trying help you." Axel spoke up, smiling as he held out a new mystery glass filled with cyan liquid. "Here. For the road."

Sora eyed the liquid, but took it, glancing suspiciously at the bartender before looking back to his blindfolded companion. Should he risk doing anything else with this man or would he be better off going off on his own?

"Come on. Stick close to me." Rei muttered, walking to the front doors.

Sora bit his lip and hesitated, rolling the possibilities in his head for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and downing the drink in one gulp and setting the glass on the countertop. He gave Axel a glare.

"If he makes me go through that painful process one more time, you'd better believe you're getting a visit from me."

Axel snorted as he snatched up the glass. "Alright then, Mr. Paranoid. When you come back, let me know how it went."

With a wink, he spun away and began to clean the glass, completely dismissing the brunet. Sora sighed and looked behind him to see Rei was waiting at the door, holding it open for him. Sora made his way out the door, immediately sucking in a breath at the outside world. The dark purples and blues, covering the dimly lit moon overhead. White and grey buildings were protruding from the ground, contrasting the sky easily and forming enormous shadows everywhere.

"Wha-"

"Yeah, it's really something to behold." Rei sighed, coming up beside the distraught male. "I still find it unsettling at times, too."

The two began to walk, Rei guiding them through the buildings and evading the shadows as best he could. Sora continued to stare at all he could, taking in the sights. It was impossible that they were back home in that city he lived in. They definitely weren't in a forest or any sort of abandoned house.

"Rei…where are we?" Sora breathed out.

"…I guess you can call it the Underworld, but we prefer to call it The Abyss."

It took a second to register. "… _WHAT?!_ "

Rei winced at the appalled expression, but spoke his mind, regardless. "I know, that probably put me in a bad light. Not exactly something you would like to hear after everything, but I…" He took a deep breath. "Sora, understand that I didn't bring you here for no reason. I had good, valid reasons why and I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity that you gave me Above."

Sora froze mid-step. "You…you mean to tell me…I can't be dead! I'm _not!_ "

Rei stopped and touched his shoulder. "Sora, you need to listen to me. I brought you here for a very important reason."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me why you murdered me and brought me down here!"

Rei flinched, but hardened his expression and tightened his grip on Sora's shoulder. "Sora, stop. You're just getting yourself worked up."

Sora, although he was shaking, shoved Rei away from him, taking a few steps back in disbelief. "You're lying, aren't you? You've kidnapped me and taken me to some foreign land and…and-"

"Sora, you need to calm down."

"NO! I can't be dead! I'm not!"

Rei stayed where he was, but still tried to use reason to get through to the terrified male. "Sora…I had to put the ring on you. I had to give you a Death Spell in order to get you here. I know I didn't go about it correctly, but…Roxas needs you."

The name of his brother snapped Sora out of his state, staring wide-eyed at the cloaked man. His mind was racing as he attempted to wrap this info around it, overwhelmed by all this. He raised his hand where the silver ring shone back at him, innocent as can be.

"…Roxas…he's here?"

"He's gotten ill here. It's just been getting worse."

Sora ran a finger over the silver design. "But he's dead. How can he be sick?"

"It's complicated…the Underworld isn't all we think it is."

"Then you'd better start explaining." Sora growled.

Rei stood there for a moment, silent and unmoving as Sora continued to stroke the silver ring. The tension between the two were thick and palpable. The silence pressed in on Sora's ears, leaving behind a ringing noise. He felt sick. And then, as if in slow motion, he began to pull the ring off of his finger.

* * *

 **Well, here we are. Things are going to get hectic.**


	8. BIG NEWS

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hello everyone! I'm alive! I'm here to tell you all that I haven't abandoned my fanfics. I've been through a lot lately and I haven't forgotten about any of my stories. In fact, I have good news:/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"I'm going to rewrite all of them!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"So please be a bit more patient so that I can go ahead and get these all back up. You'll be bombarded soon, my dear readers. I sincerely apologize for vanishing so suddenly, but I'm back and ready to roll!/em/strong/p 


End file.
